


A Reality Where You Live

by Chuchiwan



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deaths Cure spoilers, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: In a parallel universe things that have happened may not have happened the same way. Relationships can grow and change in ways they might not have in other universes.People who are dead have a chance to be saved.





	A Reality Where You Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ so, just saw Deaths Cure last night and I was not okay afterwards. If you’ve seen it or read the book you must know what I’m referring to, if not, then you should probably not read this, it contains major spoilers.
> 
> I, personally have not read the books past the first one so nothing from them that was not shown in the movies will be in this story. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

The sun was setting, sinking slowly behind the brittle remains of a fallen society. Sometimes Thomas wondered about them- what the world was like before the sun scorched the earth. What was important to them? What did they do all day? 

In this world, the one in front of him was a horrible, ruthless one. What’s important is staying alive, what he does is try to protect his friends… 

His love.

Newt was picking at the plant sprouting from the rooftop, his eyes fixed straight ahead on where the sun was sinking. He hadn’t made eye contact with Thomas since he had told him he had contracted The Flare.

It sat in Thomas’ chest like a rock, his eyes felt too warm but he wouldn’t cry, that would only make Newt more upset. It wasn’t as if he had already… died. He was just a little sick. Once they stole the sirum he would be good as new.

Only, the lengthy man next to him did not look like someone who believed that they were going to make it. It made a knot in Thomas’ stomach tighten.

“Newt, it’s okay, really. You’re gonna be okay.” It was little over a whisper but that was fine, they were sitting close enough for even the tiniest of breaths to be heard by the other.

Things had changed a lot over their time together. Bright sparks had made themselves known in the maze, on the run from WCKD things had just fallen into place. Before Minho had been taken, they had started to touch each other. Just briefly like a hand on Newt’s back, an affectionate grab at Thomas’ hair, but it had become so much more. 

Thomas remembered the night Newt had told him to ‘stop being a pansy about it’ when he suggested they took things even further. He remembered laughing when Newt had pushed him down into the bed as he took his shirt off.

There had been joy. 

He remembered that was the night he realized he loved Newt. Watching the other stare at him with such utter euphoria as he push down onto Thomas only to pull up and do it again. Newt was something else.

“Tommy, if it does come down to it and I’m no longer myself, I want you to finish it, you understand?” 

Thomas shook his head, turning more towards Newt. “No, it isn’t going to get-“ “And if it does?” The heat behind the glare Newt sent him had Thomas pause. His best friend, his lover was asking him something that he just couldn’t do but then, if it really did come to that, he couldn’t not do it either, could he?  
He took Newt’s fist that laid on the lip of the rooftop, white knuckled and shaking. Shaking not because of The Flare virus slowly making its way through his body but because really Newt didn’t want to die and death… well, it scared them both.

The latter unclench his hand after a moment of Thomas holding it “Okay.” Was all he said but Newt knew what he meant. A sigh of relief went out into the twilight as Newt let all the tension leave his body, these days he got so tired… he leaned his head on Thomas’ shoulder and the both let the silence reign. 

Moments like this, with just the two of them, they could be like this and despite himself Tomas found him thinking that this might be the last time they could be like this.

 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy.” Newt choked out. Black oozing from his mouth. His face was red, making the swollen black veins even more evident on his face. He was trying so hard to control the disease, his hand were shaking as he raised the gun away from Thomas who was under him and pointed the gun at his temple.

“No!” Thomas managed to slap the gun out of Newt’s hand. He screamed in frustration and tried to reach for the gun only to have Thomas yank him to the ground. 

If Newt’s entire body didn’t feel like it was on fire he was sure he would feel the pain of his skull slamming into the concrete but there was nothing but rage, his heart pulsing in his ears and behind his eyes. 

They struggled, hands pushing and clawing. Inhuman gurgles of anger coming from Newt until finally, Thomas managed to get on top of Newt and pine him to the floor. There was an explosion followed by screams coming from the streets of the city on fire but neither of them cared much about that.

“Tommy, you promised, you promised!” Newt wailed beneath him, tears streaking down his cheeks mixing with the black disease spilling from his mouth. He was nashing his teeth like a wild animal and craning his neck up to try and grab a piece of Thomas’ neck.

It was The Flare talking, he told himself but his mind reminded him of the promised to the real Newt. He fought against Newt, trying to hang on, just a little longer-

“Tommy, I love you.”

That hit him hard. That was the real Newt calm and collected. He was never verbal about things like that and for him to say that now? Thomas gave a humorless laugh as tears finally started to slide down his own face “Nah, you don’t get to say that no-“ Newt yanked one of his arms free and shoved Thomas hard.  
He staggered to his feet and took several steps away from Thomas, who stood as well, cautiously inching forward when he realized Newt had pulled his knife free from his pocket. 

“Newt, just wait-“ the other shook his head wildly, breathing errectic “No! It’s too late!” He charged at Thomas with a roar.

Things seemed to move in slow motion. He could see what was about to happen as if it had happened before. Newt was going to turn the blade on himself. Newt was going to turn the knife on himself and Thomas would watch the life leave him.

As he ran up on him, Thomas grabbed ahold of his wrist welding the knife and punched Newt as hard as he could on the side of his head.

His knuckles burned but he hardly noticed as he grabbed Newt’s unconscious body before it hit the floor. He took the knife from Newt’s hand and chucked it as far as he could before slowly sinking to the floor when his hold on Newt started to slip.  
“Thomas! Thom-“ Brinda came up over the hill but stopped when she saw him clutching the unconscious body to himself. Thomas looked up with a start when he saw the sirum in Brinda’s hand he threw his head back, panting with adrenaline. 

Whatever he had just seen had saved his lover. But he still felt, in a strange way that he had lost him, just not here... somewhere else. He looked down at the body in his lap.

Newt would be okay. Everything was okay.

Newt had been unconscious for forty minutes of their flight but and awaken briefly. His eyes rolling around in his head and mumbles but then he was out again. Gally had assured Thomas that he’d keep an eye on Newt while he rested up, but Thomas had refused to move from his side.

The sirum had returned his face to its pale milky color that Thomas recognized but some of the swelling in his veins was evident. He wondered if Teresa had been telling the truth when she had told him over the city speakers that his blood was the cure. He also wondered if she had somehow survived or if she had been in the WCKD building as he and everyone else watched it collapse in on itself from the aircraft. Believing she had died like that was better than thinking of her being ripped apart by people or victims of The Flare.

Newt was given doses of the sirum periodically along with a heavy sedative to keep him asleep. Thomas had protested but Brenda had calmed him down, telling him that it was for everyone else’s safety.

 

Newt sat up with a jolt but fell back against the stiff bed made of twigs when his equilibrium failed to stabilize him. It was sunny despite the hut around him not having any windows but he supposed that was from all the gaps between the branches it was constructed of. 

Thomas sat up straight when he heard Newt give a groan and when they made eye contact a bright grin spread across his face.

“You made it.” 

It took a moment, but Newt seemed to recall what happened, his expression looking bleak. “You didn’t keep your promise.”

Thomas got up so that he was on his knees beside the bed and looked at Newt’s trembling hands. He supposed that was going to be a permanent symptom of The Flare, Brenda’s hands still shook, just less than this. Maybe Newt would get lucky and it would slowly go away.

“Yeah, I think we both knew I wasn’t going to keep that promise.” He offered Newt a small grin who stared blankly back for a long moment before letting out a tired sigh that curled into a smile.

“I honestly thought that that was the end for me.”

“But it wasn’t, and right now, that’s all that matters.”

“But what about The Flare? How am I not drooling black ick all over right now?”

Thomas turned over his arm and showed the bandage over his inner elbow “I’ve been giving you doses of my blood. I don’t know if you’re completely cured yet, but I’ll keep giving it to you, until you are.”

Newt seemed to take it all in for a long moment then he reached over and pulled Thomas to him, hugging him tightly. They had made it. They couldn’t help but squeeze each other tightly. To think they had almost lost each other. It terrified Thomas to imagine what he might have done if he lost Newt.

There was a wrap of knocks on the side of the hut and then Brenda was poking her head in through the curtain doors.  
“Oh, hi, sorry. Vince told me to bring everyone to the fire pit.” Thomas pulled away from Newt and gave Brenda a curt nod, “We’ll be there in a second.” She nodded, and cast a glance at Newt “Glad to see you’re up, Newt.” And with that she left.

“We should probably go. Are you alright?” Thomas asked as he stood from the bed. Newt sat up again and tossed his legs over the side of the bed. “Well, I suppose I could be a hell of a lot worse right now if it weren’t for you.” 

When he stood, he grimaced slightly and staggered but covered up his blunder seamlessly as he sat his hand comfortably on Thomas’ shoulder like he wasn’t using the other for support.

Newt pressed his lips into Thomas’ and the knot in his stomach finally released as he kissed back. When Newt pulled away he wore a mischievous grin as he backed away from Thomas, heading for the exit. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m just dying to see outside- and some of Frypan’s stew would hit the spot right about now.”

Thomas grinned and followed after Newt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another Thomas and Newt story back when Scorch Trials first came out. It’s been a while so I don’t know how well it’s written but you should check it out!


End file.
